It's Fine
by celinawrites
Summary: When there are no words or when there is is too much to say, silence could be enough. -Drabble. Post-TRF/theory for S4. Contains spoiler from HLV. Mild Sherlolly-


**AN:** Hey! So this one happened when I was talking to my friend the other night about our theories for series 4.

**Contains a spoiler from His Last Vow**. Ye be warned!

**I do not own Sherlock.**

* * *

It's Fine

The first thing she did when she saw him walk through the laboratory doors was throw her arms around him. She held him in a tight embrace, not caring about what would happen next. She did not care that he didn't reciprocate the gesture. She didn't care that he just stood stiffly while she clung on to him for her dear life.

The horrid smell of the crimson liquid running down from his matted curls was very strong, and the blood was beginning to drip onto her lab coat, but she paid no mind. Molly scrunched her eyes as hot tears began to run down her face. She didn't care if he would criticize her afterwards, or rant about how caring is not an advantage. She simply did not give a damn if he shoved her away right then and there.

But to her surprise, he didn't do anything to protest her actions. He just stood there with his muscles tense. Motionless and staying quiet.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes. Molly's tears didn't cease from pouring, and she knew that the detective was probably beginning to feel uncomfortable. She willed herself to release him, only to find her own body betraying her.

She physically could not let go of him.

"Molly," Sherlock finally cleared his throat. The pathologist nodded against his chest in acknowledgment, unable to find the strength to look up at him. This was it. He was going to push her away. Molly braced herself for the incoming blow.

"Molly, I-" Sherlock cut himself off, as if he was genuinely confused, "I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations." He spluttered out as fast as he could, looking around the laboratory to distract himself from his embarrassing confession.

Molly couldn't help but exhale in relief at what she had heard. He wasn't trying to get rid of her.

For all she knew, he was silent because he was rummaging through his Mind Palace for a proper response to her actions.

"What are you laughing at?" Sherlock broke her train of thoughts, still sounding confused as ever.

Molly didn't even realize she was chuckling. "Nothing..." she said, although she knew Sherlock was smart enough to know it wasn't 'nothing'. "Y-you don't have to do anything. Just stay silent. It's fine."

"...Alright." Sherlock sighed and remained motionless and clueless.

"Silence from Sherlock Holmes could be a blessing sometimes, you know?" Molly chuckled, her tears were beginning to dry off.

"Molly, what have I told you about attempting to tell jokes?" Sherlock reprimanded, but then felt a pang of guilt in his gut when he felt her shift uncomfortably against him. "But then again, I guess I could be a bastard from time to time..." he added, earning a giggle from the pathologist.

"Yes. Yes, you could." Molly exhaled, resting her head against his chest.

* * *

Sherlock felt a surge of panic run through him. He had phoned Lestrade, and an ambulance a few moments ago, but his mind continued to calculate the odds.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled in vain to make himself stop thinking, but it was no use. He knew the inevitable was bound to happen, but he still refused to believe it.

Since the news of Jim Moriarty's return broke out, Sherlock knew he would come after his pathologist. He just did not expect it to happen so soon.

Molly was the only variable of importance Jim neglected when he was planning Sherlock's downfall, and it's safe to assume that he is quite pissed at her for ruining his perfect Game.

He was not using riddles or clues to get to Sherlock this time. This time, he was getting the job done, eliminating everything that had caused him trouble. Molly was the first on his list.

Sherlock knelt beside Molly on the cold floor by the pool where Carl Powers died. He observed her small profile, barely moving anymore. Her clothes were already half-soaked from her gunshot wound, and no amount of pressure exerted could stop her bleeding.

"Don't-" She struggled to get the words past her. "It's okay..."

"You'll be fine." Sherlock said with a firmness in his voice, fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, "The ambulance is on its way. You'll be fine."

"I'm a pathologist, Sherlock." Molly breathed out, accompanied by a short chuckle, "I think I know how long I'd last..."

"No-" Sherlock was at a loss for words. He shook his head and tightened his grip on her hand, "No. This can't happen. I don't, I don't know what to do-"

"Shh..." Molly took her remaining ounce of strength to reach up and cup his face, "You don't have to do anything."

At her familiar words, Sherlock couldn't help but let all of his walls fall. Tears of anger, guilt, and frustration began pouring out of him.

He had finally lost control of his brilliant mind and so many things he wanted to say began to fill his head, but he didn't know where to begin. He didn't know _how_ to begin. He was on the verge of panicking once more when-

"Just stay silent. It's fine."

Molly's small voice clawed through the fog surrounding him, as if she had read his thoughts. She gave him a teary smile.

Sherlock nodded. He brought her body closer to his, never letting go of her hand. He held it like his life depended on it, and Molly did the same.

He looked into her eyes one last time with all the emotion he tried to lock away all these years. It was enough to make a wave of happiness, peace, and contentment wash over her.

This was enough for the both of them.

It was fine.

* * *

**AN:** That was cruel, and I apologize. Truly, truly, I am sorry. I ship Sherlolly. Believe me. And I would probably bawl my eyes out and then flail off a cliff if Molly dies in series 4- which is why I left the ending open so you guys can conclude it the way you want to.

Thanks for reading! Reviews/comments are appreciated :)

(celinalzr | tumblr)


End file.
